The Immortal Gundam Fighter
by E. Wojo
Summary: Highlander/G Gundam xover. Next episode: Domon vs Connor: The Meeting of the Kings
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or Highlander. I got this idea while watching Highlander: the Final Dimension and G Gundam at the same time and I thought what would happen if Connor lived during the Gundam fights. Ha ha ha.  
  
The Immortal Gundam Fighter  
  
Prologue  
  
It was quiet in the stadium where the finals for who be the representative for Neo Scotland were taking place. On one side was a all brown gundam pointing a huge beam saber in front of it's opponent, a gundam decorated in the colors of the clan of it's pilot. "LOOKS LIKE THE GUNDAM BROADSWORD HAS GUNDAM HIGHLANDER ON THE ROPES AND IS ABOUT TO MAKE THE FINAL BLOW!" Inside the gundam Broadsword it's pilot chuckled "Sorry lad, you put up one hell of a fight but looks like I'm going to compete in the Gundam Fight." He heard his opponent say "You've already lost this match so don't think about the future." "You've got balls. I'll give you that." The gundam Broadsword charged only to have the Gundam Highlander twist away from the sword, stealing it from the Broadsword and then slashing the Broadsword's back a couple of times before finally decapitating it. "There can be only one." The Gundam Highlander's pilot said as the Gundam Broadsword fell to the ground losing the head in the process. "AND THE WINNER IS CONNOR MACLEOD AND THE GUNDAM HIGHLANDER. HE WILL GO TO EARTH TO PARTICIPATE IN THE GUNDAM FIGHT ON EARTH!"  
  
A.N. How is it so far? Be honest but no really mean things like I should stop writing or I should burn in hell or something else entirely. Ok. 


	2. Centuries Old Score: Connor vs Chapman

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or Highlander.  
  
A.N. This is an au of the series. Most of it will stay within what happened but there will be a couple of changes. You'll see what I mean. Also this will be based on what happened in the events of Highlander the Final Dimension not Highlander: Endgame, cause then Connor would be dead . So if you don't understand a couple of things then watch that movie.  
  
The Immortal Gundam Fighter  
  
Episode 1: Centuries Old Score. Macleod vs. Chapman  
  
As Connor Macleod headed towards Earth in the shuttle sent from Neo Scotland. He remember the last thing the clan leaders asked of him to do when he got to earth.  
  
He was standing in a room where several men were looking at him. Each one wore colors signafying their clan. One of them walked to him and said "Connor Macleod of the clan Macleod, as you know this will be Neo Scotland's first time in the Gundam fight. Not many of the other colonies believe we have a chance. Especially Neo England. They believe that since the war that happened between our nations centuries ago the english have thought themselves superior to us. We want to have your first fight against Neo England's Gentle Chapman." "All right. I'll fight him and defeat him for you. After that I find my own opponents to fight got it." "Aye Connor also that was a nice display of skill against Mcfiddish." Connor nodded and left the room.  
  
Connor remembered that soon he would land on earth along with his namesake gundam. He closed his eyes and thought why he decided to enter the Gundam Fight in the first place. He had been having dreams about a huge dark force enveloping the earth and several gundams were fighting it. He also dreamt that he was one of the fighters fighting it. The strange thing the battle would take place at this year's gundam fight. He quickly signed up to try to enter the tournament as soon as the colony leaders said that Neo Scotland would be entering this years Gundam fight. He pick the Highlander Gundam to be his for sentimental reasons besides namesake. He had it painted in the colors of the Macleod clan and with it Connor had taken the compettition by storm and managed to become the representative for Neo Scotland.  
  
A beeping disrupted his train a thought and it told him that they were landing on earth. He held onto his armrests and gripped them tightly as they landed. When they did Connor unbuckled and walked out of the shuttle. When he saw that he was alone he reached his arms out and a orange glow enveloped them. When it disappeared all that remained was a ivory handled katana. The same katana that beheaded the immortal Kane and given him the very powers Kane had taken from the sorcerer Nakano.  
  
A.N. Again Watch Highlander the Final Dimension to understand.  
  
Connor walked to the core lander and drove it to where supposedly Gentle Chapman was waiting for him. When he got there he noticed Chapman sitting at a table drinking tea. "Gentle Chapman." Connor said in a voice loud enough for Chapman to hear. "So you're Connor Macleod? Well I've heard that you're quite the fighter. It will be a pleasure to fight you. But before we do would care for some tea?" "No thanks I would like to get this over if you don't mind." Chapman shook his head and said "Fine then so let us begin."  
  
Chapman's Royal Gundam appeared as well as Connor's Highlander Gundam. They both entered their respective gundams and suited up in their mobile trace systems. Chapman started the fight by firing his rifle at Connor forcing him to dodge for a while. He was hit a few times before he found cover behind a condemned building. "Aren't you gonna fight me Macleod? I thought we were gonna do this." "Sure Chapman just stop firing long enough for me to introduce you to my saber." "Funny Macleod. If you don't make it in the gundam fight then you should become a comedian." Connor took the opportunity and charged Chapman with his saber blazing behind him. "Nice try old boy but you lose." He fired his rifle at Connor one more time only to have him jump over the blast and his gundam landing behind him slashing diangnolly twice before one more slash across Royal Gundam's back. "Thanks for the offer but in this battle." Royal Gundam fell to the ground and didn't get back up. "There can be only one and today it will not be you."  
  
Minutes later Connor and Chapman shook hands and said goodbye. When Chapman had his back turned both Connor and his gundam disappeared in a bright orange light.  
  
Two months later  
  
A bright orange light appeared outside of Paris. When it disappeared all that remained was Connor Macleod. "Ah Paris, so good to be back." He said as he walked toward the city.  
  
Next Chapter: Sword vs. Sword Honorable Warriors Collide 


	3. Sword vs Sword: Honorable Warriors Colli...

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or Highlander. I screwed up on the last chapter. Actually it's been about two months since Connor fought Chapman not less than one day. I'll fix that chapter when it's all said and done.  
  
The Immortal Gundam Fighter  
  
Episode 2: Sword vs Sword. Honorable Warriors Collide  
  
Connor walked through the once beautiful streets of Paris toward the home of Neo France's fighter George de Sand. He leaped over the gates and walked through the grounds like he owned the place. When the guards appeared and shouted in french to get off the property Connor clamly replied in prefect french "Tell Mr. De Sand that Connor Macleod has arrived to challenge him to a gundam fight." Suddenly a man appeared behind the guards and yelled at them to to go back to their posts.  
  
They left leaving Connor and the man alone. "Connor Macleod of the clan Macleod I am George de Sand." Connor smirked and said "Good cause I came to challenge you to a gundam fight." "Later all right I saw your fight against Chapman and I'm not prepared to fight you. And if you are an honorable warrior you will respect my wishes and wait for a day to challenge me." "I'll give you that if you agree to this when we do fight we only use swords. Especially none of those rose bits of yours and I won't my other weapons." George agreed to it and invited Connor to stay for the night.  
  
When they had entered the mansion they were greeted by George's butler, Raymond. "Sir I'm sorry to tell but her highness will not be here for a few days cause her father wanted to discuss a punishment with her for fleeing her home and setting up that whole kinapping scheme." "It's quite all right I understand. Bring me a glass of wine and what will you have Mr. Macleod?" "Same as you. Been a long time since I've tasted a good french wine." Connor said. Raymond left the room and Connor looked at George with a confused look. "Kidnapping scheme?" "A plot to get me to fight Neo Japan's Domon Kasshu and for me to notice her." "You're serious?!" George nodded and Connor laughed his head off. (not literally cause then he would be dead.) "You kids nowadays, ha ha ha. When I was your age I didn't worry about girls and all that. But let's not talk about the past."  
  
Suddenly Raymond showed up and said "There's someone here to see Mr. Macleod." "His name wouldn't also happen to be Macleod would it?" "Actually it is." "My nephew Duncan." George nodded and told Raymond to send him right in. Raymond left and came back minutes later with a young man wearing a long black overcoat, grey sweater and blue jeans. "There you are. First you ditched us, your crew to fight Chapman disappear for 2 months randomly challenging other fighters and now you head here without telling us. We had to use the tracting beacon in the gundam to find you." Connor rolled his eyes and said "Now that you found me what do you want?" "Well since you've decided to take the initiative and start challenging the best fighters I am here to tell you who you're next opponent is." "George de Sand." "After him." Connor rolled his eyes again and asked "Who?" "Domon Kasshu." George choked on his wine and said "Well mon ami looks like you have your work cut out for you." George said as Connor smirked. "He'll be easy to beat. He shows his weaknesses quite easily. I just need to exploit them to a point. Now George if you excuse us we have to prepare for tommorrow." Connor stood up and as he and Duncan bowed to George they disappeared in a bright glow leaving the frenchman confused.  
  
The Next Day  
  
The Gundam Rose stood just outside of Paris waiting for the Highlander Gundam to appear. Suddenly in another flash of bright light the gundam in question appeared. "I don't suppose." "Can't tell you." "Well then let's get this fight started." GUNDAM FIGHT!" "READY?" "GO!" Both Gundams charged each other. George had manged to get a few good shots in but with Connor's skills as a swordsman he had control of the match most of the time. Suddenly Connor had his sword locked behind his head thanks to George's sword. However George couldn't see Connor smile as he had George right where he wanted him.  
  
He reversed the move his sword heading towards the neck of Gundam Rose. George saw this and moved out of the way. However his sword wasn't so lucky. The attack destroyed the sword's handle. Connor then pointed the sword at Gundam Rose's head. "Do you yield good sir knight? Cause in this fight, there can be only one." Connor asked. "A good knight knows when to yield." George said as he step out of his gundam. "I yield to you." Connor stepped out of his gundam and said "You still could have won if you used your rose bits." "But then that would have violated the deal we made and I am an honorable man." That made Connor smile more as he disappeared and reappeared next to George. "That's what I like about you." He held out his hand and George took it. Connor and his gundam then disappeared leaving George alone.  
  
Next time: Domon vs. Connor, The Meeting of the Kings. 


	4. Domon vs Connor: The Meeting of the King...

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or Highlander.  
  
A.N. This takes place just before Domon's battle with Chapman. Also plenty of Domon bashing cause he deserved it for the way he acted sometimes in the early episodes.  
  
The Immortal Gundam Fighter  
  
Episode 3:  
  
Domon vs. Connor, The Meeting of the Kings Part 1  
  
Connor MacLeod was sitting in a tavern drinking a bottle of scotch when the door opened revealing a young dark haired japanese man wearing beige clothing and a red cape. A red headband wrapped around his head. He walked over to the bartender and whispered something to his ear. The bartender motioned with his head to where Connor was sitting and the young man walked over to him. "Have you seen this man?" he asked in perfect english while shoving a torn photograph in his face. "Ask me again politely and I'll answer you. Ask like a rude bastard again and you'll be kissing this floor." Connor said in perfect japanese. The man grabbed Connor's shirt and shouted "I DON"T HAVE TIME TO BE POLITE, SO TELL ME IF YOU"VE SEEN HIM OR NOT!"  
  
The next thing he knew Connor had grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back, and shoved him to the floor face first. "I expected more from the King of Hearts but I guess I was wrong about you Domon Kasshu." Connor let go of Domon and got off the floor. As Connor began to walk out the front door he was blocked by a young japanese woman. "You have to forgive Domon, he gets a little upset at times." "Upset? Sorry to tell you this lassie but your boyfriend is rude." "I'm not her boyfriend." Domon said as he got off the floor. "Did you two break up?" Connor asked as he walked around the woman all the while looking at Domon. "She was never my girlfriend!" Domon said getting angrier by the minute. "Just lovers then?" Connor asked smirking. "NO WE"RE NOT!" Domon screamed at him. "With that attitude I can see why."  
  
He walked out the door yelling out "There's a clearing 60 miles west of here. I'll be there in 2 hours. I hope that you will be there as well usless of course you're afraid of facing the legendary King of Swords." He raised his right hand showing the glowing crest on the back of it. It was a king's crown with three swords going through it. The middle one pointing straight up. The other two were inches apart from the middle pointing diagonally from it. Underneath it was "King of Swords 1396". I'll be waiting for you, King of Hearts." Connor then left the bar, got into his core-lander and drove toward his gundam.  
  
Domon looked on as Connor got farther and farther away. "The King of Swords? I thought he was a myth. Who'd of thought that We would meet the King of Swords huh Rain?" "So who is the King of Swords?" "From what I know about him, he created the shuffle crests and formed the original Shuffle Alliance." "How can that bepossible?" Rain asked with a shocked look on her face. They say he's some kind of immortal that has been around since before even the existance of the colonies. They also say that if you beat the King of Swords in any type of battle, you would go down in history as one of the greatest warriors of all time." "And you plan to face him?" "Of course. Not only cause of that but also he was practically goarding me into a fight with all those comments about us." Domon stormed out of there with Rain walking right behind thinking 'The way Domon talked about this guy, I think Domon's met his match.'  
  
Next Time: The match between Domon and Connor commences and we get to see the full abilities of Connor and the Highlander Gundam. Will Connor to be able to defeat Domon or will Domon be able to do what so many could not do and defeat Connor.  
  
Stay Tuned.  
  
A.N. In ancient times Swords was a suit in playing cards. They were replaced by I believe clubs. This is where I got Connor's crest from. 


End file.
